


Freeing the Wolf

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But here it is, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, hint of sansaery, this story is really random and weird and might not make a lot of sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: The knight grinned brightly, pleased that his banter had been returned rather than reprimanded. Robb wasn’t sure when the last time someone had joked with him was. The tight metaphorical cage he felt trapped in suddenly felt like someone unlatched the door and cracked it open. Freedom was there, he could taste it, and it was the odd knight before him. 

--Request: Happier-fantasy-word!AU: Robb's a prince, Theon a knight (or the other way around, really). Five times Theon protected Robb, and one time Robb protected Theon (or, again, the other way around).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For secretshipping on tumblr! Hope you like it! :)
> 
> I used "protected" very loosely...Also, added magical!Robb for really no plot specific reason other than I like it (also, plot barely makes sense but whatever)...thanks!

**1**

Robb walked the bustling Winterfell grounds, suspiciously eyeing the knight tailing him. The knight, in slate plate armor and a Kraken chest sigil, arrived from Pyke three days ago and it had been three days since the silent knight had said a word, save for vowing to lay his sword for the Kingdom being knighted by King Eddard Stark. After that, the knight clamped up, his mouth never opening but certainly twisting upward to give the kitchen wenches and serving girls playful smirks and come-hither nods…that is when he took off the damn close helm which seemed to be even rarer.

The knight had been charged with familiarizing himself with Winterfell, from the castle’s inner chambers to the edges of the grounds. He was young, sharp, and the king seemed to have high hopes for him and explained to Robb that he’d be lucky to keep a knight as such in his court when he took the throne. His father had also taken Robb aside and insisted that _he_ be the one conducting these tours, after all, in due time this castle, inner chambers and edges of the grounds would all be _Robb’s_ , a fact he didn’t like giving too much thought to.

So Robb led the knight around and the knight followed as quiet as a mouse. In the beginning, it brought Robb discomfort. He liked conversing and was eager to get to know the knight with a Kraken crest and dark eyes. By the third day, however, Robb had grown infuriatingly used to it. The only sound to come out of the knight as they strolled the grounds was the creaking of armor and heavy footfalls.

To fill the silence, Robb spoke. He used all of his history lessons and personal knowledge of the castle to fill in the details and break the quiet. _Anything_ to fill in the silence and keep it away. He talked about the founders of the castle and Bran the Builder who possessed a magic hammer that helped crush the rocks that made the inner chamber walls. He spoke of the many wars that had come toward their walls but had fallen helplessly under Winterfell forces and enchantments. He talked about the festivals during the shortest days that filled the grounds with tourneys and music and jesters and singers under candle light and dusting snow. All the while he talked, the knight never so much as said a word, didn’t even nod his head or grunt to signal he was listening. It was like talking to a wall. If Robb wanted that he’d just go and talk to any of the officials inside the castle. It would feel the same.

As he turned to pass through the next corridor, he was met with the sound of yelling that was followed by familiar laughter. A second later, his little sister Arya nearly ran into him. Her usual dress replaced by what looked like either Bran's tunic or one of Robb's old ones from when he was only a child. She didn't seem embarrassed by being caught, just looking behind her to see if she was followed.

"Shouldn't you be in your lessons," he asked, catching her by the shoulder and bending over to talk to her. He noticed a smug of dirt on her face and quickly lifted his hand and with a practiced wave, it disappeared. Behind him, the knight remained deathly still to the use of magic for such a menial task.

His sister rolled her eyes. "I finished already." She rubbed her cheek where she could feel the tingling of magic. “Show off.”

“If you practiced like Sansa and Bran-”

“I do!” Arya insisted, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

Robb highly doubted that but let that go. The less he knew the better. "What are you running from this time?"

Arya made a face at Robb’s phrasing but answered anyway. "Sir Rodrik caught me balancing on the new wall," she said as if it were nothing. Then Arya noticed the new silent knight and turned her attention solely on him. "You're from Pyke, right?" The knight didn't answer but Arya wasn't diffused. "Is it true that the moats are filled with krakens?” Again, not a word and this time Arya seemed to grow frustrated and looked at Robb for answers.

“He doesn’t speak much,” Robb shrugged. _Or at all_.

Robb could see the challenge set in his sister’s eyes. If only sure used that determination in her lessons. “We’ll see about that.” And with that, Arya was back to running, slipping between him and the knight to do so as her bare feet slapped against the stone.

Robb gave the knight an apologetic shrug before continuing on his ‘tour’.

“Up ahead is the burned tower. It used to be the tallest watchtower of Winterfell until the fire. Now, we are just trying to make sure it doesn’t cave in and destroy the rest of the castle.” Robb continued walking to where a few stonemasons were rearranging and moving some of the broken stonework. None of the stonemasons paid the two any attention, too focused on their work to glance over at them. This particular tower wasn’t original, it was a sloppy addition done without the aid of magic, and hence why it had burned and hence why ordinary stone-masons were dealing with it rather than builders with tools reinforced with magic. “Eventually, the plan is to rebuild the whole thing but that’s something that wouldn’t finish until my own reign. It was during my great grandfather’s time that the tower burned. My grandfather begun to stabilization and my own father might not even see that through. Kind of sad when you think about it. All that work and the people who originally started it won’t even see it completed. Bloody hell, _I_ might not see it through. A whole part of the castle I may never even step foot in, yet I’m supposed to run the kingdom, lands I’ve never seen and can only picture in dreams-”

Robb snapped his mouth shut and glanced over at the silent knight worried. That’s as close to an admission of his fears of ruling than he had ever gotten to before. Not even Jon, whom he told nearly everything to, knew as much as this strange knight knew now. Would the knight know how caged and trapped Robb felt where in a land people thought he was the freest soul? Would the knight see how pained and constricted he felt in these high walls like he was choking on duty and responsibility? The knight said nothing, his stance still firm and professional. He probably didn’t even notice Robb’s trepidation of power or the crushing weight of his future that he staggered under.

Robb didn’t speak after that, knots forming in his stomach and his throat tightening with the knowledge that someone may know his secret. His only hope was that the silent knight would actually just stay silent.

Walking forward, Robb barely made it three steps behind a harsh grip latched onto his upper arm and yanked him back. He hit the hard metal of the knight’s armored chest and a moment later a stone brick shattered right where he had been standing. The knight lifted his other hand to block the mist of dust that followed but Robb was more concerned with the frantic beat of his heart in his chest like it was trying to break free, but like everything else in his life yearning for freedom, it failed

A moment later, the knight released his grip and stepped away from Robb. Robb quickly turned and met the emotionless close helm and sturdy armor, unaware of what the man beneath was feeling, let alone what expression he held.

“Thank you, sir,” Robb nodded his thanks quickly; his cheeks feeling the burn from needing to be saved like a damsel in distress. If he had been more focused, he probably could have deflected the crumbling stone with his magic but he had been too trapped in his head.

Robb watched as the knight bowed his head and in the same motion used both hands to unlatch the back of the helm to open and slide it off; revealing a mess of black hair plastered to his head and fine cheekbones. Robb has seen the knight from afar without his armor, but he had never gotten as much detail as he had in this moment. His nose was crooked, probably from a prior injury and his lips were thinner than what Robb initially had thought. His jaw was strong and smooth while his cheekbones were high and his eyes…oh, his eyes. His eyes were the color of the sea; a color Robb had only seen in paintings, had described in books, or had seen in dreams when running up the coasts; a color that Robb now wouldn’t be able to shake from his mind, more vibrant and rich than any of Sansa’s gowns or father’s crown jewels.

“Be a shame to die at the hands of a tower you’d never get to see.” His voice was sonorous and rich like velvet, smooth like silk.

“I suppose you are quite right,” Robb murmured, wanting the red in his cheeks to leave.

“As you say, Your Royal Highness,” the knight said; a hint of a smile, like the ones Robb had seen him send to kitchen maids, tugs on his lips but he knew his place and kept them at bay. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Robb smoothed out the silk of his tunic, using hints of magic to dust away the debris of the fallen stone’s dust. “I’m fine.”

The left side of the knight’s mouth twitched up as his eyes trailed Robb magic usage. “Good, then you should still have time in your life to see those lesser known parts of your lands _outside_ your imagination, Young Wolf.”

Robb’s mouth dropped at the knight. “ _Excuse me?_ ” Robb wasn’t sure if his surprise was from the reference to their earlier conversation or the inappropriate nicknaming based on the Royal Crest marked throughout the castle.

“I heard all Starks were children of the moon and brothers with wolves,” the knight shrugged as he winked and pulled his helm back on, latching it into place.

Robb, at a loss of words, closed his mouth and nodded his head. The knight gestured for Robb to continue and Robb didn’t waste any time in moving forward with his tour, ready to put the event and embarrassment that accompanied it behind him. This time, when he spoke about the history of the castle and the intricacies of the floor plan, the knight nodded along and hummed in agreement. Robb was going to count that as a step in the right direction and hope that this _amicable_ relationship would keep the knight’s mouth sewn shut about their little incident.

* * *

**2**

“-and you wouldn’t believe the mess!”

The hall erupted with laughter, Robb forcing himself to do the same but having only caught the tail end of the conversation. His mind had been wandering, even though throughout the meal Jon had been kicking him to stay awake and _focused_. It wasn’t every day Winterfell was entertaining guests from southern kingdoms, southern _wealthy_ kingdoms.

And Robb did see the allure and charm of Margaery Tyrell. But just because he _saw_ it, didn’t mean he wanted it, although that certainly seemed to be the fair princess’s aim, throughout her week-long stay. Many times over the week, he had escorted Margaery Tyrell through the grounds, supped with her and her traveling companions and even rode to the river outside the castle grounds one afternoon.

By all accounts, he should have been in love and asking for her hand. That certainly seemed to be what his mother was insisting. His king father was even dropping similar hints during their morning counsels. It was just…Robb wasn’t. Because while Margaery was perfect by all accounts, when you dug a little deeper something didn’t match up to what _Robb_ wanted.

It felt like the visiting princess had been in their company for days yet her leave didn’t seem to be growing any sooner. Even dinner seemed to be dragging on and Robb kept falling out of the conversation and looking out the window to see how high the moon had risen and feeling that constricting feel again, right around his throat. Many of their dinner guests had left, sleep and boredom seeming to have been wearing on them as well. The only people in the hall who actually seemed to be enthralled with the conversation at hand was the southern princess and Robb’s oldest sister, the two of them in deep conversation that he had lost track of long ago.

In actuality, throughout dinner, the princess at only spoken directly to Robb once. It was about the raids that were sparking up all over the kingdom but once Robb had put her mind at ease that nothing should happen and the raiders would be apprehended immediately, he had been long forgotten, easily falling into conversation with his sister.

Catching himself drifting again, Robb forced himself to refocus, only to see a shadow come over him. Robb turned to see the mostly silent, but full of secret smiles, knight standing over him. This time, no smiles adorned his face but mischief still gleamed in his dark sea eyes. The collar of constriction loosened slightly at the sight of him.

With a deep and completely unnecessary bow, the knight spoke sharply, gathering the attention of both princesses and Robb, “Your Royal Highness, His Majesty, the King seeks your audience.” Robb was rather surprised to see him speak; he only ever seemed to do so with the king, keeping his words clipped and short. If only Arya was ever around to hear him, her mission to make the knight speak could be put to rest but the knight seemed especially considerate of her, almost like it was a game between the two. Arya was making it out to be more of a war.

Casting a long glance to his sister and the visiting princess, they both nodded their head for him to go. Standing up, he bowed deeply to each, grabbed Princess Margaery’s hand and pressing a kiss to it before following the knight out of the hall. Once they were out, Robb rounded on the knight.

“My father, what does he need? Is there a problem? Is it the raiders-”

“Your father is sleeping,” the knight dropped all manners and courtesies, leaning against the wall, his usual heavy armor had been exchanged for a light tunic and some lightweight chainmail, the smiles coming back to his face. “I suggest you do the same. You were about to on your dinner plate. Wouldn’t want that to be the image of up and coming king.”

Robb flushed, his cheeks growing hot. “That was not your place.”

“Agreed,” the knight smirked as he took a daring step forward. “By all means, if you wish, go back inside to listen to the two of the talk of flowers or balls. I mistook your interest as boredom. My apologies.”

Robb snapped his mouth shut, eyeing the knight cautiously before sighing, “Thank you, Sir.”

“Theon, no ‘sir’ needed,” the knight corrected as if he didn’t care about the implied intimacy of a name vs. a title. The knight had only sworn fealty a fortnight ago, yet seemed prepared to be on such casual terms. It made Robb wonder who the hell he squired for.

Theon, the knight, held out his hand and Robb’s sleep-laden brain reciprocated the gesture, only realizing too late the meaning as the knight brought his lips to the back of Robb’s hand as he had just done to the southern princess not even five minutes prior, pressing more of a smirk than a kiss to the back.

Ripping his hand back, Robb glared at the knight who just kept _fucking_ smirking. Smirking so much that it turned into a low chuckle that _twisted_ at Robb’s stomach. He turned on his heels, intent on leaving the knight behind. His patience was wearing thin after spending the evening listening to his sister and Princess Margaery talk; he didn’t need the knight mocking him. A knight shouldn’t even _consider_ the action but Robb knew this knight was rather strange.

“Wait!” Theon the Knight was already racing up the steep steps to fall into step with Robb. “It would be ill fit if I didn’t escort you back to your bedchambers. You never know what lurks in these dark castles.”

“I think I know this dark castle far better than you,” Robb countered smoothly. Actually, he had no doubt in his mind he could navigate the castle with his eyes closed better than _Theon the Knight_ could with a bloody map. Holding out his left hand, a small flame ignited on his palm and lighting their path.

“Absolutely,” Theon agreed with an exaggerated nod, his eyes dancing in the firelight, not the least bit perturbed by the show of magic. Most non-magical people were, but not the knight. “However, I’m the one who carries a sword around, not you.”

“I know how to wield a sword,” Robb rolled his eyes.

“No doubt that, Your Royal Highness,” the knight mocked. “Although, I’m sure the one you have with you will do little good against predators of the night.” He paused, smirking a bit wider as his eyes darted up and down Robb’s form. “Or maybe it would, hmm?”

Robb dared at look at the knight to see his eyes glowing in the dark. “That may be, but you’ll never know.”

The knight answered with a resounding chuckle. They had reached his bedchamber door at this point, Robb’s arms crossed over his chest, letting the flame die in his hand and leaving them in the dim hall. “Well, it looks like we made it safe from all predators.”

“All but one,” Robb teased. The knight grinned brightly, pleased that his banter had been returned rather than reprimanded. Robb wasn’t sure when the last time someone had joked with him was. The tight metaphorical cage he felt trapped in suddenly felt like someone unlatched the door and cracked it open. Freedom was there, he could taste it, and it was the odd knight before him.

“Oh trust me, Your Royal Highness, I am no predator.”

With another unnecessary deep and sweeping bow, the knight was off, whistling a jaunty little tune Robb had never heard of before as he walked with a little skip in his step. Robb stayed outside his chamber door a few seconds longer until the knight disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**3**

After their last conversation, Theon the Knight hadn’t spoken another word. Arya had by now enlisted Bran and Rickon’s help (Jon had refused her) to get the knight to speak, none of them aware Robb had heard him speak on a couple occasions.

Robb was watching his three youngest siblings huddle by the stables, plotting their next scheme when Robb felt a heavy presence by his side. Turning, Robb nodded a silent greeting to the knight in question.

Even under his close helm visor, between the slits of metal, Robb could see his eyes dancing with delight. Robb didn’t like to ponder why; the train of thought went to uncharted territory he wasn’t sure how to process.  

“No duties?” Robb asked, his eyes locked on his brother and sister arguing as the youngest stood in the middle lost at what to do.

“None of which need immediate attention,” Theon answered coolly, his metal of his helm causing his voice to reverberate. “No duties yourself?”

Robb raised an eyebrow at the lack of honorific but left it at that before saying, “None of now.”

“Well, isn’t that kismet?” the knight chuckled lowly.

“It’s only kismet if you chose to do something with that knowledge.”

“Would you rather sit around here, bored out of your mind?” Robb flinched slightly but that was an admission in itself. “What do you even do all day, besides prance around in silk and furs?”

Robb tried to think but even _that_ was dull and boring and he wasn’t quite sure about mentioning the rapidly growing raider problem. The knight was surely grinning in response and Robb felt the need to challenge it. “Let me show you something.”

“Something interesting, I hope.”

Robb cast a lingering glance toward his siblings. Arya and Rickon were now arguing, Bran watching dully as he was surely thinking of a way to get Theon to speak. Robb wondered how many days he wasted away, dull and bored, trapped within these castle walls thinking of something pointless. At least the strange knight was able to provide some form of entertainment.

“Come find out,” Robb beckoned as he made his way around the castle grounds, toward the back. The knight resumed his position of following silent and Robb led, passing by servants and other knights, none of which cast him or Theon a second glance.  

After a few moments, Robb turned into a narrow passage and noticed the knight stop. Robb turned to see Theon standing frozen at the entrance of the hall. “Are you coming?”

Robb couldn’t see his expression under the close helm but by his position, Robb could see the tension through the plate armor. “His Majesty told me this area is forbidden.”

Robb nodded because, yes, that was true. It was for family only. “Forbidden without an escort,” Robb clarified as he held out his arm. Robb wondered if that caused the knight to smirk or not. He hoped it did.

Either way, the knight moved forward, not taking his extended arm but still walking beside them. Robb lit a small flame on his palm as they walked side by side. The narrow passage caused their arms to brush on occasion but neither of them spoke against it one way or another.

A small wooden door stood at the end of the hall, faint light shining through the cracks. Robb waved a hand over the iron latch, unlocking it, and pushed the door open. It gave with ease.

On the other side of the door was a small enclosure of greenery. Thick oak trees with mighty trucks and branches created a roof that let little beams of the sun come through. There was also grass in this enclosure, something that had been trampled upon inside the castle grounds to the point that only mud and stone were left in the wake. Here, though, the grass was rarely stepped on, only when visited for meditation.

Robb turned to see Theon had unlatched his helm and was holding it underneath his arm, his eyes wide as he took in the sights.

“Almost forgot what grass looked like,” he murmured. “All I ever see is snow, dirt, and shit.” He blinked for a moment and turned to stare at Robb. “Is it warm in here?” Even in the summer, Winterfell was freezing but with the combination of tall walls, close trees and a hot river spring that ran through, the weather was pleasant and warm. Robb wasn’t about to get into the whole magical aspect of it.

“Yes, because of the spring,” Robb nodded his head, ready to lead further into the enclosure. Bran and Rickon considered the enclosed courtyard constricting; Arya and Jon preferred the rugged cold of outside in the castle grounds and Sansa rarely came in there except for Morning Prayer. Robb, however, spent far too much time in the courtyard. He knew it well, every inch of it and back. It was the only place he could find solitude in these castle walls were he was forbidden from doing anything adventurous. It was one of the only places he felt free and living.

When they reached the spring, the knight’s helm dropped and Theon kneeled before it. “It’s been even longer since I’ve seen running water that wasn’t frozen over.”

Robb smiled but said nothing, sitting against one of the nearby trees as he watched the knight take off his glove and dip his hands into the water. Normally, Robb would have felt compelled to say something about how the waters that ran through here were sacred and meant to be untouched but watching the knight’s eyes dance with delight was enough to silence him.

Robb wasn’t sure how much time passed. Time always seemed to move funny when he was in the private courtyard. However, he could watch Theon all day, duties and responsibilities not even on his forethought.

He barely even noticed Theon turn to look at him. He only noticed when the knight stood up and walked over to him before sitting beside him.

It was highly inappropriate for a knight to be so casual and friendly with someone of Robb’s status but he didn’t want to put Theon in his place. He didn’t want to end the companionship he was lacking for everyday life.

Picking up a few blades of grass to focus his mind on instead of the feeling of their arms pressed together, Robb used his magic to create a small whirlwind with them, watching them dance and move under his firm control. “Tell me about Pyke,” Robb decided, turning to face Theon more fully, his eyes only glancing up to the knight once in a while.

The knight rested his head against the tree. “Are you sure, Your Royal Highness?”

“Robb,” he licked his lips nervously as Theon whipped his head over to look at him. “Call me, Robb.”

Theon’s lips dragged up into a smile, unlike the ones he had seen previously. Theon had many smiles but Robb had never seen this one before. It was almost as if it were his and his alone. “Okay, Robb, if you’re sure.”

Robb smiled at the blades of grass rather than Theon. “I’m sure.”

* * *

**4**

Robb stared at the anguished townspeople at a loss of what to do. His father sat beside him, their ever trusted King as they begged for help. Raiders have been marring their lands for years, however, recently the raids have become more frequent and with harsher crimes. This time, four farms were burnt to a crisp and the families were murdered and left on display, a message for the rest of the town. The townspeople before them carried rumors of the raiders and their wild beasts that tear through flesh with ease. Now a few of townspeople had ridden to the castle to beg for their king’s aid, unknowing what would be left of their village when they returned.

Robb didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t prepared to make decisions. He listened to his father’s ruling, he listened to the numbers of men and what aid the kingdom could provide and still couldn’t figure out what he would do in a similar situation. He couldn’t figure out how his father in one breath could be dealing with such terror and struggles and the next talk so amicably with traveling circuses. It was dizzying, it was _sickening_. He was going to be sick.

As soon as his father dismissed him, Robb left, racing for the narrow corridor where he could find the courtyard and some peace. He needed peace, he needed quiet. He didn’t even feel remotely bad for dodging his younger siblings and their quest to make the silent knight talk. He just needed to breathe as the weight of uncertainty and being lost pressed into his shoulders.

However, the courtyard wasn’t empty as it should have been and that was all Robb’s fault. He had granted Theon permission to come to the courtyard whenever he pleased, even making a key to the magic door out of grass and river water that Theon kept around his neck. Often time, they went together. They had become…friends in the passing months since Theon came to their kingdom. It was nice, but right now, Robb wasn’t sure he wanted a friend. He wanted to be alone in his cage.

Again, Theon had his hands in the river. He looked up when he heard Robb approach and sent that smile that seemed to be reserved for only Robb. As per usual, it brought flutters to his stomach but he felt sickened by them this time. How could Theon smile so pleasantly when atrocities Robb would one day be charged with stopping were happening around them constantly? He sucked in a breath and dropped to the ground, drawing up his knees close to his chest.

The knight sensed the shift in atmosphere and abandoned the water immediately, coming to Robb’s side.

“Are you okay?” he whispered kindly, a voice softer, again, only used for Robb.

“ _I’m_ fine,” he sighed. He’d always be fine, up in his high tower with guards by the hundreds ready to defend him. Everyone else, though? “Just…a bad day.”

“Can I help?”

Robb looked up at the knight, eager to do his duty and armed to the teeth to do it. Robb had seen Theon use the sword, practicing with the guards. He knew how to use it and had vowed to lay his life for Robb. When would Robb be able to ever return the favor? Probably never.

“No.”

Theon shifted to sit beside Robb. “Would it help to hit something?” Robb turned to give Theon a questioning look. Theon shrugged. “Sometimes it helps me. Whack the sword around a couple of times and get all the anger out.”

“But that doesn’t _solve_ anything. The problem is still there and I can’t do anything.”

“Not when you’re like this,” Theon remarked. “You got to get the anger out. You got to get the tension out.”

Robb stood up roughly, abandoning Theon and glaring down at him. “Alright then. Fight me.”

Theon stared up at him, not smile on his face. “Fight you?”

Robb nodded his head firmly. “Fight. Me.”

“I think that goes directly against my vows,” Theon cocked his head to the side with narrowed eyes. “Can’t do that.”

“I _demand_ it, _Sir_ ,” Robb phrased it, using his father’s voice or at least trying to. “Now get up.”

Theon did with zero hesitation. “You have no sword, _Your Royal Highness_ ,” Theon said the words like a jab although his face remained neutral.

Robb held up his fists. “No steel then.”

Theon nodded his head in understanding, beginning to strip off his armor. “As you wish.”

Robb waited impatiently, his body thrumming with adrenaline but having nowhere to put that energy. He felt like a dog on a rope, wanting to run forward but constantly being yanked back. By the time Theon was down to just his tunic, Robb was practically bouncing in place.

“Let’s go.”

Theon nodded and waited for the first strike. Robb went to punch but Theon caught his arm with ease and dragged him forward. Robb was ready to fight. He was ready to get the energy and anger out of his body. He wasn’t expecting comfort. He wasn’t expecting safety by strong arms and a chin tucked over his head. Robb tried to push out of Theon’s arms but gave up just as quickly, slacking against him.

When was the last time he had been hugged?

After a few minutes, Theon spoke up. “Better?”

“No.” Robb paused. “Yes…I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Theon hummed in Robb’s ear and Robb’s heart sped up. “Want me to stop?”

“…No.”

They didn’t stop. Not for what seemed like an hour. At some point, they moved and sat beneath the tree but they never moved away from each other’s touch. Theon’s fingers drifted up and down Robb’s arm and Robb rested his head on Theon’s shoulder. They both watched the river move.

“Thanks, Theon,” Robb murmured quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peace but he wanted to at least apologize.

Robb could feel the vibration of Theon’s laugh. “Back to Theon then? Are you back to Robb?”

Robb smiled. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Theon muttered. “Being a knight, I’m only charged with protecting your ass. You’re in charge of everyone’s ass. Can’t be easy.”

“It’s not,” Robb sighed. “It is and it isn’t.”

“Complicated?” Theon filled in.

“Very.” Robb took a deep breath before saying, “Thank you for not being.”

“Not being what?”

“Complicated.”

This garnered another chuckle and Robb felt a pressure against the top of his head. It was probably Theon’s chin but Robb liked to imagine it was his lips.

* * *

**5**

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Theon asked, bringing his horse close to Robb as they made their way through the woods.

“Absolutely,” Robb grinned. “You said yourself, the only way I’m going to see the world is to get out there. Well, I’m out there.”

“What about the raiders?” Theon grumbled.

“That’s why I brought you!”

“I though you brought me along for my winning personality,” Theon smirked.

“Only added bonus,” Robb smiled back. “Besides, we aren’t going far.”

“Those murders weren’t far,” Theon reminded.

“If you can’t handle it, we can go back-”

“I can handle it!”

Robb burst into a string of laughter and Theon smiled easily beside him. They weren’t going far, just a few kilometers from the castle walls. Robb couldn’t remember the last time he had gone for a ride this far out. Usually, he had to keep the castle within sight but the trees were obscuring it and this had to be the furthest he had ever been out.

A small village was up ahead and that as far as they were planning to go today. It was a simple day trip, nothing he couldn’t handle and it felt freeing to be able to ride like this, galloping through the lesser known paths and not worrying about keeping up appearances. Even Theon was letting loose, a _very_ nice sight.

It was about high noon when the day went from one of Robb’s best in a long time to one of the worse. He brought his horse to a quick halt and Theon did the same, his smile dropping at the sight before them.

A man laid decomposing in the dirt. Much like the descriptions the townspeople had given, the man was torn to bits with no evidence of dogs around him. He was practically leeched and his face was chewed off by surely the raiders’ beasts. There was no other way to descript the carnage before them.

“We should head back,” Theon advised and cursed as Robb got off his horse. “ _Robb_!”

“I’m checking it out,” Robb stated determinedly. He approached the man and noticed his throat had been cut with a jagged edge. “Another murder.”

“Then maybe he should go back and _tell your father_.”

“They are probably gone now,” Robb sighed, looking at the man feeling sick to his stomach. He didn’t recognize him, nor would he have been able to if his face was whole. “This isn’t right.”

“I agree with you, but we cannot stay here.” Theon was off his horse now, attempting to lead Robb back to his own, gripping the sleeve of Robb’s tunic and pulling. “Come on, let’s tell your father. That’s what you can do for him now.”

“It’s not right to leave him here like this.”

Theon gave Robb a bewildered look. “What do you want? Me to put him on my horse and ride him through Winterfell? Does that sound good to you?”

Robb winced, ducking his head. “I don’t know-”

A branch snapped sharply behind them and Robb turned to see two men standing there, rusted blade in hand. Dread filled Robb’s stomach and Theon released Robb’s arm at once. Without his usual armor, Theon looked just like the everyday person. Even his sword was concealed in moleskin and rags to give the appearance of common.

“What are two boys like you doing out here?” one of the men spoke, he was missing teeth and his blade was bloody. “He wasn’t your friend, was he?”

Robb didn’t say anything and Theon shifted to stand a bit more in front of him. “You two should go,” Theon remarked calmly.

“We should go?”  the second man spoke, eyeing the first one as if it were a joke. On his wrist of a fancy black leather bracelet with a large white stone in the center that seemed to glow. “I don’t think you boys understand.”

“No, you don’t,” Theon drew his sword, the steel catching the light and Robb could see the worry in the two men’s eyes match the shine.

They backed down quickly, the first one darting away while the second one threw his blade to the ground and scrambled away all the while cursing at the bracelet on his wrist.

“We should have taken them back with us,” Robb murmured, picking up the rusted blade and inspecting it.

“We should have left before they showed up,” Theon grabbed Robb’s shoulder and drew him in close, a ghost of the hug they had shared months ago but just as comforting.

“I’m fine,” Robb melted against him and spoke against his shoulder.

“Good,” Theon pulled back grinning widely but it felt forced. “Let’s go back and tell His Majesty.”

Robb nodded and passed the blade to Theon. Theon grabbed it, his fingers brushing against Robb’s. A smile touched Robb’s lips as he let go.

“Come on, then.”

* * *

**\+ 1**

“Stick close,” King Eddard Stark commanded as he led a hunt through the woods Theon and Robb had trekked through not two days ago. When they had gotten back to the castle, Robb raced to his father and told him about what happened. After describing the men, his father insisted that he bring a group out and take them out. Robb demanded to go and his father smiled proudly.

Now they were on horseback, Robb at his father’s side. Theon was behind him with the other knights. Robb would have wanted him beside him but their _relationship_ was not well known to the rest of the court and it should stay that way. Not to mention, he liked the privacy and secrecy of their friendship. Although friendship didn’t seem to fit. They were more than friends; it was something deeper.

“Where’s the body?” his father asked, bringing Robb out of his thoughts.

Where the body had been not even two days later was only a fresh patch of grass with morning dew. Theon pulled his horse beside Robb’s.

“This is where it was, Your Majesty.”

“They must have moved it or something may have carried it off,” Robb offered. He remembered the villagers describing the bodies torn apart by animals and insisted dogs accompanied the men. “Perhaps they fed them to their dogs.” His stomach lurched at the thought.

Judging by his father’s stone face, his thoughts were the same. “We spread out from here.” Robb watched his father direct and when he pointed for Theon to head southwest, Robb made a move to go. However, his father reached and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. “You stay here.”

“Why?” Robb demanded with eyes sharp as he watched Theon disappear into the thicket.

“Let the knights handle this. That’s what they are here for.”

His tone implied he wasn’t to be challenged on this and Robb fell silent, waiting. Minutes went by in the quiet, his father looking around the thicket with stern, hawk eyes. After a while, they heard yelling from the north and his father moved, turning his horse around.

“Stay here,” was his parting words as he raced off, leaving Robb in the quiet.

Robb watched his father disappear wondering why the hell he had been even brought out if he was stuck sitting and waiting. What was the point?

He wasn’t given much time to think it over as a growl caught his attention; it was low, beastly and more importantly coming from the southwest…where Theon had ridden off to.

Without a second thought, Robb was off, pushing his horse into a full gallop as he raced through the trees, using his magic to move the branches out of his way. He wasn’t exactly sure he where he was going but the growl hadn’t sounded so far off. All he could think about were the townspeople’s descriptions of their mauled dead and the man Theon and he had found and he knew he couldn’t let the raiders’ beast get to him.

As he passed by a long hanging branch, Robb could see Theon off in the distance. His back against a tree, his horse nowhere to be seen and a gargantuan hairy beast standing before him, snapping powerful jaws and growling louder than Robb thought possible for _any_ beast.

Jumping off his horse and leaving it behind, Robb raced forward. All he had was his sword and a handful of spells whirling in his head that _might_ help. He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t be sure; all he could do is try.

The beast sensed him before Robb even made it within twenty feet. It was canine, grey fur and glowing yellow eyes. Like the wolf on his sigil. Robb was nearly 100% sure that founding Starks saw these beasts in the woods and modeled their sigil after it.

As the wolf-like creature made eye contact with Robb, he felt something align in his chest that was not unlike setting a broken limb straight. It was like being off balanced and finally finding stability. Robb had never felt something like it before, never feeling so connected to anything; although he did think the closest he could relate it to were those quiet moments with Theon.

“Robb,” Theon hissed, his voice full of worry and the only thing causing Robb to break eye contact with the beast, “get out of here! _Now!_ ”

Robb went to rebuttal but the wolf-beast turned back on Theon, snarling viciously. Robb could see its teeth gleaming and practically feel the rage rolling off the creature. Its eyes were locked on the sword.

“Theon put your sword down!” Robb shouted, gesturing wildly behind the wolf. The beast barely paid him mind, continuing to stare at Theon in his attack position.

Theon didn’t listen, pointing the tip of the sword in the direction of the hulking beast. The fur on the back of the wolf rose at Theon’s shift in position. All the fur was standing on its tips except for a section around the neck that was held down by a black leather collar of sorts. In the center was a white stone like the raider from the other day. As Robb studied it, he could see faint traces of red rust from underneath. _Blood_

Looking back on the event, Robb didn’t know exactly what possessed him to move forward. Theon would claim that he was screaming for Robb to step away but Robb didn’t really remember that part. All he truly remembers is coming up beside the wolf and using his magic to make a slash in the collar, cracking the stone in the process. The leather, as they would later find out, was not made of regular bovine flesh but of a dark magic of sinister creatures. It took several cuts, all the while the wolf laid posed to pounce but once Robb had sufficiently cut through the collar and shattered the white stone to dust and it had fallen to the ground, the wolf lost all strength in its limbs, sinking to the dirt from exhaustion, though its eyes never left Theon’s sword.

“What the hell?” Theon lowered, but did not sheath, his sword. The beast was giving ragged breaths and Robb could see the collar had been tearing through its flesh and spilling its blood.

“I don’t know,” Robb murmured before it hit him that if he hadn’t done anything that beast would have ripped through Theon’s plate armor like it was nothing more than thin cotton.

Overcome with a stabbing feeling of both relief and elation, Robb lunged forward, nearly knocking Theon to the ground. The wolf only watched but didn’t move as Robb worked his arms around Theon’s chest. Distantly, he heard Theon’s sword clank to the ground but really only felt Theon’s own arms come around him.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Theon hissed into his ear, but Robb heard relief rather than true anger. “You fucking magical _fucking_ idiot.”

“I saved your knightly ass,” Robb countered with a grin, nuzzling Theon’s neck.

Robb could feel Theon shaking his head as a chuckle bubble from his chest. He felt free. He felt relieved. He felt _happy_. The cage he consistently felt trapped in seemed to shatter just as the white stone had.

Keeping his arms around Theon but moving back enough to see his face, Robb was suddenly caught up in the moment of doing something he had wanted to do for a while. This feeling of freedom rampaging through his chest was the blame, he was half certain of it. He didn’t want to think about the other half that was a deeper emotion.

Again, lunging forward, Robb caught his lips against Theon’s. Theon staggered back but took Robb with him, pulled his arms around Robb tighter before he could even think any hesitations and pull back.

“That wasn’t very kingly of you,” Theon murmured against his lips, Robb could feel the ever-present smirk.

“Well, you hardly ever behave knightly so I think we are even,” Robb grinned, kissing him again and again before pulling back and smiling even brighter. “I’m not even king.”

“Yet,” Theon reminded, his eyes glowing and dark.

Savagely, unlike anything he had ever done before, Robb grabbed Theon’s face and brought their foreheads together, their noses inches from touching. “Yes, and when I am king, you’ll be right by my side because you’re _mine_.”

A wicked grin smeared across Theon’s face as he laughed boisterously. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The clopping of hooves brought their attention back to where they were, in the middle of the goddamn forest with a wolf-

Turning around, Robb and Theon found the wolf beast was gone. No prints or claw marks showing any discernable way of where it could have gone to. Even the grass where it had been laying was still upright as if a hundred ton beast hadn’t been laying there. All that was left was the slashed piece of leather nestled in the untouched grass. For a second, Robb wondered if he should be worried about the beast causing havoc but he knew deep in his chest that he had nothing to worry about. There was a connection there between him and the beast and he couldn’t feel anything other than pure freedom pouring through it.

His father wasn’t pleased to find Robb not waiting where he had left him but happy to see that both of them were fine. His king father didn’t ask about Theon’s lack of horse or question when Robb brought Theon on the back of his own. Robb was pleased to see that six men had been apprehended but no dogs to be found.

On the way home, his father’s men regaled Robb of their hunt, all the while he and Theon hummed in response, Theon’s hand rubbing smooth circles on his hip and Robb feeling his heart race, as if he were leaping through unmarked forest paths, darting through trees, and smelling the fresh forest air, howling in the wind with nothing holding him back. Just him and his not-so-silent knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think?
> 
> Come say 'hi' on[Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
